leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Dr. Takeda
|corecolor= |bordercolor= |name=Dr. Takeda |jname=ドクター・タケーダ |tmname=Dr. Takeda |slogan=no |image=Dr Takeda.png |size=220px |caption=Dr. Takeda |age=no |gender=Male |colors=no |hometown=Unknown |region=Hoenn |trainer=no |game=no |anime=no |manga=yes |}} Dr. Takeda (Japanese: ドクター・タケーダ Dr. Takeda) is a character in the Pokémon Ruby-Sapphire manga. He is the former owner and a recurring foe of Red's Clefairy. Character Similar to many characters in the Pokémon Pocket Monsters series, Dr. Takeda has shown a dislike for Red's Clefairy because of the fact that Clefairy refused to act like a Pokémon properly. Since then, Dr. Takeda has plotted his revenge at least twice but failed in both occasions. History Prior to the beginning of the series, Dr. Takeda was a student in the Pokémon Trainers' School. After graduating, he went to the Clefairy Village to choose a for himself. Seeing that one of the made a cute expression, Dr. Takeda chose that one but the Clefairy had a mask on the whole time. Dr. Takeda first made his official appearance in Clefairy Goes Home! where he saw Red's Clefairy and recognized that Clefairy as the one that Dr. Takeda chose. Since Dr. Takeda wanted to have revenge on Clefairy, he built a Clefairy robot in order to do so. He ordered it to attack Red's Clefairy and the other Clefairy but failed as the robot short-circuited. The Clefairy were laughing at Dr. Takeda after he ran off with the robot. After his unsuccessful attempt with the first robot, Dr. Takeda builds five more with each of them numbered. They were able to do what Dr. Takeda told them perfectly. Dr. Takeda then ordered the Clefairy robots to lock up the Clefairy. As they were about to throw Red's Clefairy in a shack with his kind, Dr. Takeda's assistant pointed out that the robots stopped working since they were unplugged. Even though Dr. Takeda failed on getting revenge on Red's Clefairy, Clefairy was too late as Dr. Takeda already locked up the other Clefairy. However, Clefairy picked up a rock and banged the door open which revealed the other Clefairy to be having fun instead of getting tortured which Dr. Takeda didn't like. In Clefairy Transforms, Dr. Takeda brings out a machine that will transform Clefairy. When he ran with it, hoping to find Clefairy, Dr. Takeda meets , , and for the first time. Red became curious about the machine Dr. Takeda had so Dr. Takeda explained that it can make Pokémon evolve so he placed Clefairy inside the machine and with a whirl inside, a Clefable came out but Clefairy was still inside. Trying again, Dr. Takeda presses a different button which made Clefairy's evil side appear, with Red complaining to the doctor about his Clefairy being missing but Clefairy got out, acting different. As the good Clefairy got into a fight with the evil Clefairy, Red got the machine that Dr. Takeda created and placed Clefairy inside in order to change him back to normal. However, this failed as the evil Clefairy was not sucked in all the way through a pipe, something that the whole group did not expect. Pokémon Formerly owned Category:Manga characters Category:Pokémon Ruby-Sapphire characters